


Never Have I Ever Is a Very Manly Game

by Fullmoon



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Lost Voice, teenager drinking game, the boys try to cheer up Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmoon/pseuds/Fullmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roque sauntered over to the adjoining room that Clay had claimed for his very manly brooding time. He was always cranky after a bombed mission. Roque started to open his mouth “Pooch thought we’d cheer up the kid by-“</p>
<p>Clay gave Roque a pained look before throwing a knife at the doorframe just above the second in command’s head. </p>
<p>“Jeez man, you could’ve just said no like a civilized human being.” Roque laughed. He pulled the knife out with some effort and pocketed the weapon. Clay had stolen it from him during the last mission anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever Is a Very Manly Game

Jensen had lost his voice. Well he hadn’t lost it, per say, but whenever he tried to speak his words were lost, caught in his throat and glared away by Cougar who’s eyes became daggers every time a scratchy sound came from Jensen’s general vicinity. 

The team was based out somewhere in the ass crack of Russia, which sucked on every level, but was only made worse with the winter storm that was blowing in over their base of ops. The small shack the boys were crowded up in was enough to put everyone on edge, but with Jensen’s usual chatter gone, the team’s safety blanket was slowly unraveling. 

“This is fucking unnerving.” Pooch complained as he fiddled with the small components of the Glock he was disassembling. It was spread out on the rickety table that they had found shoved in the corner of what had to be called the kitchen of the two room building.

“Yeah,” Roque agreed with a huff, “I kinda miss the insolent brat’s babble.”

They looked over to where Jensen and Cougar were sitting with their sides close together in the cramped quarters. Jensen’s features were contorted with annoyance, obviously upset about without his temporary muteness. 

“I have an idea.” Pooch motioned Roque to come closer and whispered his plan into the other man’s ear. “Go see if Clay want’s to join. Team bonding man!” 

Roque sauntered over to the adjoining room that Clay had claimed for his very manly brooding time. He was always cranky after a bombed mission. Roque started to open his mouth “Pooch thought we’d cheer up the kid by-“

Clay gave Roque a pained look before throwing a knife at the doorframe just above the second in command’s head. 

“Jeez man, you could’ve just said no like a civilized human being.” Roque laughed. He pulled the knife out with some effort and pocketed the weapon. Clay had stolen it from him during the last mission anyway. 

He walked back into what could be considered the other room and grabbed a couple thermal blankets from the team’s various packs before sitting down next to Jensen, Cougar, and Pooch, who were all situated by the fireplace. Of course, since they were still technically on a mission and the bad guys were still out and about, they couldn’t risk a fire to deal with the hellish storm, so blankets and manly cuddles would have to do for the night. Clay could freeze his ass off for all Roque cared. 

“Okay guys! You ready?” Pooch said with childhood excitement etched in his voice.

Cougar looked at the two men and back to Jensen as if he had missed something. His eyebrows must have communicated as such because Jensen made an exasperated look and Pooch launching into a lengthy explanation.

“Okay so our main man’s out of commission, and I don’t know about the rest of you losers, but I’m about crawling out of my head with the crappy silence hanging around here. It’s spooky. And plus, team bonding is always a good idea, and we need something to pass the time in this shit hole that we’re stuck in. So here’s the plan” He pulled a bottle of liquor seemingly out of thin air “Never Have I Ever!”

“Boss?” Cougar asked with a raised eyebrow.   “Nah,” Roque replied. “He’s being a hard ass.” He smiled again, “Got my knife back though!”

Pooch obviously started the messed up game and it slowly turned into a drunken story hour. Jensen was still upset that he couldn’t contribute, but it was comforting nevertheless to be with the rest of the team and learn a bit more about the men he served next to. 

“So, Jolene slapped me hard enough that I fell over the porch. I have bruises for two weeks Man!” Pooch cried, laughing at the fond memory. 

“Dude, you’re girl is so bad ass” Roque replied, handing the bottle to Jensen. The younger man grinned and shook his head in agreement. The erratic behavior communicated as well as Jensen’s babbling enough to make Cougar let out a small chuckle. 

Cougar grabbed the half empty bottle out of Jensen’s slipping grasp and launched into his own tale. “Afghanistan, shot ten people in the asses with tranq gun.” The simple statement sent the group to the floor rolling with laughter. 

The small group continued on, retelling stories they had all heard before and enjoying the liquor that kept the chill out of their bones. Clay slowly made his way to the corner of the room and watched in amusement as the boys enjoyed their game.   Jensen was the first to doze off, slumping against Cougar’s bony shoulder like it was a pillow at the Ritz. The rest of them chuckled at the sight, but found their own exhaustion was too much and they eventually all gathered around each other, thermal blankets crackling with the movement. It was warm and reassuring, especially when each of them knew tomorrow could be their last day together. 

In the morning, Roque would deny taking part in something so girly. He’s not a teenager dammit. Pooch would ignore everyone’s looks, he was the one who proposed the night’s adventures after all. Cougar, always the silent statue would pull his hat lower to hide the blush that crept into his cheeks at the thought of Jensen falling asleep on his shoulder, and the hacker would just smile a toothy grin and vow to delete any trace of the picture Clay snapped of them the night before. 

It was just another normal day for the Losers.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just a bit after I wrote "We Need Your Noise" with all intensions of this being a 5+1 But... I'm not that skilled. I wanted to see how the first story went before doing this one because I'm still new to this whole thing. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. This is unbetaed so if you see any glaring mistakes or something you need clarified/fixed, just leave a comment and I'll gladly comply. 
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
